


Changing Channels revamped

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Reality TV, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a crush on Gabriel for awhile, but have hidden it from everyone, fearing rejection. What does Gabriel do when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Channels revamped

You've been a hunter for 3 years now, ever since your fiance was brutally murdered by vampires and you were saved by two brothers. You now lived with the Winchesters, in their bunker and helped them out on hunts. You also had a major thing for one of their Angel friends, Gabriel. Nobody knew about it, and you wanted to keep it that way, just imagine all the grief you would get if they found out.

"Hey Y/N, we're heading out, be back in a day or two," the oldest Winchester, Dean said, ruffling your hair. They were heading out on a Demon hunt, while you stayed behind. You hated being left at the bunker, but today you were looking forward to having the bunker to yourself.

Deciding to spend your free time baking, you head to the kitchen. Turning up the radio you dance as you bake. You baked cookies, and pies, your favorite, but also Gabriel's and Dean's. Hearing your phone over the radio, you grab it, smearing it with flour.  
Hey, Y/N, we ran into some problems and need your help.  
Meet us here,  
Dean.

The next text message was an address. Rushing to your room, you grabbed your emergency duffle bag taking it with you to the garage. Grabbing the keys to the motorcycle that Dorothy had left behind, you drive out of the garage.

20 minutes later you pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned school. Checking your phone to make sure you read the address correctly, you look for the Impala. Maybe they parked on the other side. Grabbing your shotgun, you walk up to the front door, slowly opening it and walked inside.

Expecting to see old desks and chalkboards, you gasped in shock at the hustle and bustle in front of you. There were so many people, yelling and running, throwing little pieces of clothes at each other. You saw tall, long legged woman with swimsuits on, rushing in and out of a big curtain.

"Y/N, excuse me, but we need you to change right away. You go on in five minutes." A balding man said, while staring down at his clipboard. "Here put this on, then head over to Denise. She will fix your makeup. Chop, chop."

Opening your hand, you look down at the two little pieces of clothing he had handed you. It was a pale purple swimsuit, with sequins covering the top. The bottom consisted of two little triangles held together by string. You turn to walk out the door, but it had vanished. Sitting down in the chair behind you, you try not to hyperventilate, instead you tried thinking like the hunter you were. What type of Supernatural creature could do this? Immediately you thought of a trickster. Didn't Gabriel do something like this to Sam and Dean? All they had to do was play out each game, trying to find the trickster and kill him. Knowing Gabriel would never do anything like this, you wondered about meeting a real trickster, not an angel pretending to be one. 

Making your mind up, you look around and your eyes rest on a tiny little curtain, the changing room. Walking over, you quickly change into the swim suit, feeling self conscious. Being a hunter, you were used to wearing jeans and flannels, and felt naked in the tiny suit. All of a sudden your hand was grabbed by a lady, "Come on Y/N lets get you more gorgeous that you already are. We only have a couple of minutes!" The lady, who must be Denise, fluffed your hair, added purple eye shadow to match your suit, fake eye lashes, and lipstick. Pushing high heels into your hands, she dragged you over to the big curtain where another man stood, with a headset. 

"She's here sir, I'm sending her out," he says into his headset, before turning to look at you. "Your on."

Feeling your heart beating faster, you walk out, trying to be careful in the tall heels. Looking around you see another lady in a swim suit, swinging her hips as she sauntered down the catwalk. Trying to copy her, you do the same, making it to the end without killing yourself. Flipping your long (your hair color)hair over your shoulder, you turn to start walking back, when...

You are no longer on the catwalk. Instead you find yourself in a ballroom. You glanced down at yourself, hoping you were no longer in the swim suit. Instead, you are in a floor length, red silk gown, with a slit all the way up your leg. It's a halter dress, showing plenty of cleavage. Once again you are in high heels. Your pat your hair, and noticed it was put up in an elegant french twist. Wondering what you were supposed to accomplish, you take in your surroundings. Looking for anybody that was really into sweets, your gaze stops at a very handsome man. He's walking your way with two glasses of champagne. He has whiskey colored eyes, and you felt your self attracted to him. Stopping in front of you, he hands you a glass, and leans down to whisper in your ear, "My love, have you found the countess yet? I need you to keep her occupied until I can steal away the painting."

Realizing you were now in an action movie, you thought that this guy might be the trickster. But you needed to get him away from the crowd before you killed him. Leaning into him, you press your body against his, and press your lips to his. Looking up at him, you whispered, "Fine, I'll find her, then meet you in ten minutes. Don't be late" 

Walking off, you almost trip in your high heels. Damn high heels, you hated the things. How could you hunt if you couldn't even walk! Seeing a lady surrounded by peers, you decide it's probably the countess. Heading over to her, she looks up and smiles at you. She excuses herself and comes over, air kissing each of your cheeks. "Y/N! I'm so glad you could make it, I was worried that Taylor would keep you all to himself. But as newlyweds, you still have to socialize darling."

I'm married? At least it's not for real you thought. There was only one man you were interested in settling down with, and he had no idea about your feelings. Keeping the countess occupied was easier than you thought it would be, she was so sweet, you were sad that she was just a figment of the trickster's imagination. Leaving her behind, you walk over to the set of doors, ready to meet your "husband." Opening them up, you realize you are no longer in the countess' chateau. 

Instead you are in a modern stucco house, not as big as the chateau, but none the less impressive. Standing in front of you were five men, all in different colors of suits. Looking down, your red dress had been replaced by a knee length sapphire blue dress. At your right was another man, and in his hand was a platter with only one rose on it. Wait a minute you knew this show, it was the Bachelorette! It was your guilty pleasure. Realizing you had to pick only one man, you knew the man you picked had to be the trickster. Looking at each man, you looked for some sort of clue, anything to give him away. 

"Y/N, it's time, who is going to get the final rose?" the narrator asked you, showing you the rose. Taking the rose, you walked over to the men, and looked at each one carefully. Unsure as which one to pick, you finally came to the last one. He raised his eyes, making you gasp. His eyes were a beautiful brown, a mixture between warm caramel and whiskey. You would know those eyes anywhere. Handing him the rose, you leaned into him, and kissed him. Taking him by surprise, it took him a moment before he kissed you back, taking your shoulders in his hands. 

When the kiss ended, you looked around. You were back in the abandoned school, this time with broken desks and chalkboards. However you weren't alone, standing in front of you was Gabriel. It had been him all along! 

"How did you know it was me," he asked

"Your the only trickster I know, and you should have changed your eye color, " you reply, feeling hurt that he would play a trick on you.

Grabbing your hand before you could walk away, he says, "Y/N stop. I know you have feelings for me. I just wasn't sure how to show you mine. Hence the game. I figured it would be a fun way to get together. I'm sorry if you thought it was mean. Please give me a chance!"

Not believing your good luck, you keep your eyes down, wondering if he was still playing a trick on you. Taking your chin in his hand, he tilts it up, before crashing his lips to yours. "I love you Y/N, it just took me a while to realize it."

"I love you too," you whisper, hugging him close to you.


End file.
